1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a heatsink frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are batteries which are chargeable and dischargeable and thus are repeatedly usable. Secondary batteries including a single battery cell may be used as power sources for portable small electronic devices, e.g., portable terminals, notebooks, computers, cameras, and camcorders. A battery pack in which a plurality of battery cells are connected to each other may be used as, e.g., power sources for driving motors of hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and electric vehicles (EVs).
Since several tens to several hundreds of battery cells may be connected to each other to form one battery pack, the battery pack may include a cooling structure, a safety unit, and a system circuit, which may be configured to easily dissipate heat generated from each of the battery cells.
In particular, high-output large-capacity battery packs for HEVs and EVs may require improved heat dissipation characteristics to prevent swelling of battery cells while maintaining a minimized, compact size.